


dress to impress

by whichlights



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Coming Out, Dresses, Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Mollymauk Tealeaf, Nonbinary Mollymauk Tealeaf, Team as Family, i keep changing the tags on this lmao, its just cute, oh and implied trans jester cause hells yes, whats an episode 26 the number 26 isnt real you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Molly comes out. Jester gives her a makeover.





	dress to impress

**Author's Note:**

> HEY GUYS DID YOU KNOW MOLLY IS CANONICALLY GENDERFLUID.  
> AND THAT I'VE BEEN WRITING MOLLY LIKE THIS FOR _MONTHS_ AND I WAS RIGHT THE ENTIRE DAMN TIME.  
>  YEAH NEITHER DID I SO I'M CLEARING OUT MY WIPS BECAUSE HOLY SHIT, RIGHT

The party was eating breakfast at their usual table, cheerfully talking. Molly leaned against the wall, watching. Jester was being loud and expressive and Beau was laughing at her story. Caleb was looking up from his book and smiling every once in a while, Frumpkins in his lap and Nott stealing off his plate. Fjord was there, with his big, calm, commanding presence. Mollymauk trusted these people, strangely, weirdly, in a terrifying way. 

She needed to tell them.

Fjord was going on about the plans for the day. Caleb and Nott were going to look for books, Jester was supposed to refill her medical supplies, and Molly-

“Molly- is he listening?” Fjord looked to where Molly was leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. 

“She is,” Molly hummed, opening one eye to see the reaction.

The table froze. No outright stares of disgust, not that she expected any- just confusion. Confusion all around. 

“I need to tell you all something,” Molly said easily, even though her throat felt tight. She let out a huff. “I’m a girl, sometimes.”

“Okay,” Beau said, and went back to her food. Nott nodded, and Caleb muttered something that sounded like “proud of you”. Fjord blinked once, and continued talking about the plans for the day, adjusting his use of pronouns for Molly. It would have been sweet if she’d been listening.

Jester gave an outright gasp, her face splitting open into a giant smile, her hands flying up. 

“So, I’m genderfluid, and-” Molly tried to continue, and Jester grabbed her wrist. 

“Are you a girl right now?” Jester insisted.

Mollymauk gave her a strange look. “... yeees?”

Jester gasped again, and gave a rapid clap. “Oh, why didn’t you tell me earlier! I have  _ so  _ many dresses! Come on!”

Jester started to drag her away. Molly felt her heart seize in her chest and tries to insist, “no, no, really, it’s fine-” and shot a desperate look towards the rest of her party. 

Caleb, that fucker, had the audacity to wave goodbye. 

\---

The dress was dark purple with glittering golden stars on the skirt. It wasn’t long or short, falling just above her knees (although it might have been longer on Jester), and it resembled the style of dress Jester likes to wear, strapless and puffy at the bottom, but Molly can’t remember ever seeing her in this one.  

Jester positioned Molly in front of a mirror, grinning. “Well, what do you think?”

Molly hadn’t worn a dress in forever. She didn’t want to end up being an act of the circus just because of her fuck of a gender, and they were mostly impractical, and-

And gods she looked beautiful. She started to tear up.

Jester looked alarmed. “Oh, no, do you not like it?”

“No, Jester, it’s perfect,” Molly promised. She wiped away the beginnings of her tears and looked at Jester with a smile.

She brightened immediately. “Oh, good. You can keep it, I didn’t like that dress anyways.”

Molly gave her a hug. Jester hugged her back. “Now, come on! I’ll do your  _ hair _ , your  _ makeup _ \- oh, only if you want, of course! I remember when I first started doing all this stuff- whooooo, it is haaard!”

Molly laughed and hugged her tighter. “This is enough. Thank you so much, Jester.”

“Of course! What are friends for!”

\---

“What’s up motherfuckers?” Molly laughed, hopping down the stairs two at a time.

She was still wearing the dress Jester had given her, along with her usual ostentatious coat, leggings, and boots. The Mighty Nein looked at her. Beau gave an eye roll. “Nothing new, Molly. Nothing new.”

Jester grabbed Molly’s arm and started dragging her towards the group. “Doesn’t she look  _ great _ ? Don’t you think so, guys?”

“Ja, she looks great, Jester,” Caleb muttered. (Were his cheeks red?)

“Very shiny,” Nott agreed. “You said you were only a girl sometimes?”

“Only sometimes,” Molly confirmed. “Sometimes I’m a boy, most of the time I’m not either. It varies from moment to moment.”

There were a few more questions, just to make sure the group wouldn’t accidentally misgender Moly, and she didn’t mind answering. For better or worse, this was her family. 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands, my dnd sideblog is genderfluidmollymauks because _hell yes_ i have a canon url


End file.
